Requirements on storage systems may be increasing including bringing up new challenges with a rapid development of computer hardware and software technology For example, where a plurality of servers may be coupled to a storage system, they might need to share the same batch of large data in the storage system. However, a plurality of servers may perhaps frequently access different subsets of a shared data in a given period of time. Therefore, in order to achieve rapid access to frequently accessed data, each server may require a storage system to store its frequently accessed data in a local cache of the storage system. However, a capacity of a local cache of a storage system may be usually small. When a total amount of frequently accessed data is large, a local cache of a storage system may not be able to hold these data completely.